Guarding your Heart
by LoveXxXAngel
Summary: Rose is the bodyguard of Russian Mafia boss, Dimitri Belikov. She has an attitude; he has a daughter and hates Rose for an unknown reason. Rose and Dimitri have a secret past together. While guarding him, she discover the secrets hidden from their past. A
1. Rose's new charge

**Summary: Rose is the bodyguard of Russian Mafia boss, Dimitri Belikov. She has an attitude; he has a daughter and hates Rose for an unknown reason. Rose and Dimitri have a secret past together. While guarding him, she discover the secrets hidden from their past. And maybe, he can learn how to love again.**

**Beta: ZoraHale3**

**She has been very helpful through all of this. Thank her for agreeing to help me with this. One more thing, I'm going to use quotes and scenes from the nook-especially the fighting scene. I'm not a violent person. Richelle Mead owns VA and other books in its series. ZoraHale3 and I own the plot. **

* * *

**R POV**

I was walking the halls of St. Vladimir's academy, a training academy for young men and women to be guardians of Mafia bosses and mobsters. The academy is in a remote place in Russia. It's surrounded by trees, more trees, and an iron gate. The place is locked up like a fort. It had a Medieval church theme to it, and a little gothic. Maybe because it was built around the Renaissance period.

I was walking with a girl in her late teens. Camille Conta was really bratty, slutty, and stuck up, in my opinion, but she's the daughter of an informer, someone who works for a person in the Mafia but gives information about what ever it is the Mob boss wants to know.

I was on high alert and a little on edge. This week, us novices had trials. Trials are a big part of us graduating or not. Basically, experienced guardians acted as if they were 'intruders' who worked for another Mob boss/Mafia boss, and their job was to kill our charges, the person(s) we're guarding.

We were near the lockers and were about to turn the corner when there was a commotion coming from the end of the hall. I got in place, pushed Camille behind me, and scoped out the scene. I heard the light footsteps of a guardian. They were playing 'intruder.' There were five of them.

Lesson number one: _don't hesitate. _

And I made sure I didn't. Something was behind us. It was too fast, too covert to be friendly. And it was wearing all black. I threw myself between Camille and it and lashed out at my attacker. While doing so, I recognized the guardian who generally taught the beginning novices. Jean was taller than me, but my fist connected with her face.

she staggered back and I noticed another figure beside her. Yuri. I leapt over her, so that she was between him and me. I then needed her in the stomach, so that she fell on him.

A blow to the head or heart meant instant death. Remembering that the temple was the quickest, I had already had a practice gun and aimed it for Jean's heart and Yuri's head. The were now technically 'dead.' Behind me, I heard grunts and rustling. My classmate was struggling with his opponent. I still had Camille close to me, and I helped him with two of them.

Four down, one to go.

I then pushed him out of my way and motioned to Camille. He got the hint, and I faced my attacker, Alberta. Alberta is my godmother and mentor. It was unexpected. A voice in the back of my head told me I couldn't fight her, yet another said I could. I'd been fighting her for the last year. Besides, she wasn't Alberta right now. She was my enemy. Distantly, I realized that a few people came to watch us, but my eyes were on Alberta.

As we tested each other, attacking and blocking, I tried to remember everything she taught me. I also tried to remember everything about her-we knew each others moves pretty well and could foretell what the other was going to do. Once I started to use my knowledge, the fight got tricky. We were well matched, both of us too fast, my heart thumped in my chest and sweat coated my skin.

Then Alberta finally got through, She moved in for an attack, coming at me with the full force of her body. I blocked the worst of it, but I couldn't feel it because my body was running on pure adrenaline. I knew that it would hurt later, though. She didn't waste the opportunity and dragged me to the ground, trying to pin me. Being trapped like that by an intruder(s) meant instant death for your charge, the Mob boss, and maybe death for you. Or severely injured. And I couldn't let that happen.

Although she mostly held me to the ground, I managed to elbow her in the face. She flinched and I had my chance; I rolled over and held her down. She tried to push me off while I was still holding her down and tried to reach for my gun. I got a good grip and pointed it at her heart. She was done.

People around us were clapping, and Yuri gave me a hand up. I received many pats on the back.

"Well done," said Yuri. "You took down five of us. That was perfect." Alberta was on her feet now too. At the ripe age of fifty, she could still take on anything and anyone and still stand tall and proud. Both of our breathing was labored. "I hope ... I didn't hurt you all too much."

Much to my surprise, they laughed. It was Jean who waved it off and Alberta to speak, "Don't worry about us. It's in our job description."

"She did get you pretty good with that elbow," Jean joked. Alberta shrugged, "It'll give me more cred' to my hardcore rep." We laughed at that. Jean and Yuri then proceeded to lecture my classmate while Alberta talked to me. "You did great. Now go get some rest. I'll walk Camille to her dorm. Graduation is tonight."

*-Guarding Your Heart-*

Graduation went by surprisingly quick. A few other novices-Eddie Castile, Mason Ashford, Meredith, Shane Reyes, and a couple others-graduated. We did it. After many years, we finally did it! We were becoming guardians.

Right now, we were doing the last phase of graduation-getting our official guardian titles, our diplomas, our weapons, and packets of our charges. We got just that. Well everyone got their packets except for me. Everyone went to the gym were a celebration was held. "Alberta, where's my packet."

She just smiled. Weird. "Oh, you will get a packet it's just ... you have many people who requested you. That's not something that happens everyday. It's rare and an honor." She then gave me a list of people.

I looked it over and nodded. "I'll give you my choice tomorrow." She nodded. I gave her a hug and called one of my best friends since kindergarten, Vasilisa 'Lissa' Sabina Rhea Dragomir. "Hey, Lissa. Guess what? I graduated!" I was literally jumping up and down. I didn't care who saw; let them stare. I graduated!

"That's great! We should go out and celebrate. My treat." Normally, I would argue with her about her paying for me, but I was in such a good mood I didn't even think about arguing. Shocking, right?

Thirty minutes to an hour later, we arrived at McDonalds. I know what you're thinking. Why McDonalds. Frankly I didn't care, but I didn't want to go to a fancy restaurant where you had to pay fifty dollars for a drink. We ordered our food and ate inside. Lissa had the McRib and I got a Mac-chicken sandwich. We both ordered sweet tea to go with our drinks. Lissa excused herself to go to the bathroom.

We went to the McDonald's that had the indoor playground. A little girl caught my eye. She looked to be around four and had milk chocolate-brown eyes, brown hair that was a lot like mine-the color of it-cupid bow lips, and rosy red cheeks and lips. She was just too cute. She had a small beanie baby toy. It was a light Carmel brown bear with a brown spot on one of its eyes.

She dropped the toy on the playground. She must have heard someone call her because she ran to a man who was really tall, six-seven, the same chocolate-brown eyes she had, the same color brown hair but it was shoulder length like hers and tied at the nape of his neck. He also wore a suit. The man had a cold and hard look in his eyes while the little girl was all smiles.

I was debating on whether or not to give her, her toy, but my caring side-that was reserved for a few people like Lissa-got the better of me and I went to the slide, got the toy, and called out, "Excuse me?"

The man didn't turn but the little girl did. He glared at her.

"Excuse me," I said. "Your daughter dropped her toy on the slide." They didn't say anything. The man just had this cold look in his eye but something else was there, too. I didn't know what it was because his face was guarded by a mask. "Is this yours?" I held it out to her. The girl smiled really big-it was the type of smile that made your cheeks hurt. She even had dimples!

She gave me this bone-crushing hug, and took her toy. The man had a stunned expression before grabbing the little girl, roughly, by her arm. He growled something in her ear, and her smiling face was gone. It was now replaced by fear. Something I never wanted to see no a child's face ever again. "Go get in the car," he growled. She weakly nodded and frailly walked towards a black sports car.

I looked at the man shocked and was about to yell at him when he asked, "What's your name?"

I just started at him and narrowed my eyes. "Rosemarie Hathaway." He just left. I turned behind me to see Lissa standing there. Did she-

"I saw everything. It's a shame." I looked at her. She must have noticed my expression because she explained. "Dimitri Belikov. He's a family friend. He had a wife, but she was in an accident. It tore him apart. It's a shame."

Wow. I didn't expect that. I looked at the door and felt sympathy for him. I looked back at Liss. "Um, I gotta' go home. I promised Alberta I'd tell her who I'd pick."

Lissa smiled. "Congrats again, Rose. I'll take you home." On the drive home, I couldn't help but think about what Lissa said. Lissa had inherited Dragomir Incorporation, Lissa's family business. Her mom, dad and brother died in a car crash a little over a year ago. Lissa inherited the business. She's been getting help to get rid of the depression. When her family was still alive, they associated with Mob bosses and the Mafia. Maybe Dimitri Belikov was one of the families that owned a company that associated with them, or maybe he was in the Mafia.

When I got home to my apartment, I received a phone call from Alberta. "Good news. It looks like you won't have to worry about choosing after all. I have a request for you from-"

"Wait. At graduation didn't you say I was requested by people already?"

"Well, yes. But one of them _paid _for you. Hold on ...", there was shuffling in the background, "Yes. It seems that a Mr. Belikov paid 1.5k for you." I was sort of happy that someone would pay for me, but then realization dawned on me. "Did you just say Mr. Belikov. As in Dimitri Belikov?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Yes. Maybe because I just met him a few minutes ago and he almost beat his daughter in front of me. He's a jerk. He's cold. He couldn't possibly be a human being.

"No."

"Good. It's settled. I will send you the information about him via text. And you will move in with him A.S.A.P!"

"_Move_ _in_?"

"Yes, dear. As a _personal_ guardian you need to be as close to him as possible if trouble strikes. And moving in will be better. I mean how can you guard him if an attack happens when you're across town."

I was about to respond when she cut me off.

"And don't you dare say driving because he could be dead by the time you arrive. Someone will be at your apartment tomorrow morning to clear your things. They will be put in storage. Apparently he requested that you ... Hmm. You'll just have to see when you get there." The lone went dead.

* * *

I stood outside of the Belikov home. I rang the bell on the wall next to the iron gate. "Yes?" a tired voice asked.

"Uh, yes, I'm the new guardian, Rose Hathaway." There was no more speaking. The only response I got was the irons gates opening. I walked up the stone path up to the door. I walked in and was met with the face of Dimitri. "Follow me."

He showed me a bed room. It was very large. It was the size of my entire apartment. It had a bed with black satin sheets. The bed was Queen sized. There was a T.V. A bookshelf filled with books, a table, a couch, and a few picture frames that didn't have any pictures in them. Strange.

The bedroom had its own bathroom. It was also large. It had a hot tub, a bathtub made for four people-it was huge-a body drier, and just other things that a common bathroom had-a toilet, etc.

His voice brought me out of my appreciation for the taste-he might have been jerk in my short time of knowing him, but he had great taste. "Let's just finish the tour." The house had another room like the one I just saw. It was painted pink and had a princess bed. And one stuffed animal. Probably his daughter's room. His daughter's room was on the top floor. There were other rooms on the second, third, and fourth stories. All of the rooms were the same except for the one on the top floor. The first room that I saw was the same was all the others. The fourth floor had his daughter's room and a master bedroom. It was like the others but larger and had golden spirals on the door, it had a few plants, and more space. And the bed's sheets were rose-red.

It also had a fireplace in the corner. Then, there were two closets. They were both walk in closets but one of them was larger, and full of feminine clothes. "That one's yours." I looked at him and turned my attention back to the closet. I looked at one of the dresses. "How do you know my size?" He didn't respond.

He just left me standing there. After a few minutes, I followed him. He was talking to guy that was eye candy! He had blonde hair and sparkling sapphire blue eyes. He had a soccer player build. He was hot.

He noticed me and was shocked. I raised both of my eyebrows because I couldn't raise one-I really needed to learn how to do that. Dimitri just shot him a glare. "Ivan, this is Rose, my bodyguard. Rose, this is Ivan, my business parter." The way he put an emphasis on bodyguard made me curious, but let it go. We shook hands, and I got to know some more of his staff as well. They were all pretty friendly.

But there was this one chick who gave me the chills. She looked like Christian, Lissa's boyfriend. She had the same blue eyes, black hair, and face. She was Natasha 'Tasha' Ozera, Dimitri's personal assistant. She was really nice, and it made me suspicious. I mean seriously, who is that nice. Even Lissa wasn't that nice. It was actually creepy.

Then, she and everyone let the room. It was just Dimitri, Ivan and me. As his personal bodyguard, I had be with him at all times. Right before we were about to eat dinner, Dimitri's daughter came to us when we were in conversation. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" She was bouncing with so much joy it made me chuckle lightly.

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Ivan looking at me. But I ignored it. "Look what I did! See, that's you, me, and um ..." She turned towards me. "What's your name?"

"Rose," I smiled at her. She smiled back. She turned to Dimitri. "Yeah. You, me and Rose!" She shoved the painting in his face.

He stood up outraged. "Alena Zoya Belikov! What did I tell you about painting? That's it. You'll eat by yourself. In. Your. Room. Understood?"

She faintly whispered, "Yes, daddy." She then ran up the stairs to her room crying. She threw the painting down the stairs.

I couldn't help it. I snapped. "What is wrong with you?" Ivan and Dimitri were both shocked. "That is a beautiful little girl who just wanted to show you something, but you're just too much of a cold-hearted jerk to ..." I breathed in, trying to calm myself. I then sent him my famous Hathaway glare. "Just what is wrong with you?" I then turned leaving the two men stunned. I picked up the painting and looked at it. "By the way, I'm eating with Alena in her room."

True to my word, I stayed with Alena. I learned a lot about her. She was three, her favorite color was pink, she loved elephants, her grandmother's black bread, and she loved coloring. But what threw me off the most was: her mother left her.

What woman would leave such a beautiful little girl in the hands of that horrid person who calls himself Dimitri Belikov. Who would leave this little girl period?

Maybe his wife leaving caused him to act the way he was? Maybe he was already like that from the beginning? I would have left him, too. I then vowed I would find out more about Alena's mother, and try to figure out Dimitri Belikov.


	2. Mixed emotions

**Thank you to everyone who followed and favorite this story! And to my awesome beta! Chapter two. Sorry it took long to update. I will try to update once a week.**

* * *

**R POV**

Later that night, I tucked Alena into bed and made sure she was okay. As I stroked her hair, I couldn't help but feel a sense of rightness. Like I belonged here, with her. I kissed her forehead before I went upstairs to the fourth floor where my room was. I still couldn't believe that this room is mine. I took in my surroundings. Surely something's off. There has to be some sort of catch; there's no way this room is mine without a catch.

The sound of the door-nob rattling brought me out of my thoughts. There, in the doorway, stood Dimitri. He walked in, locked the door, and walked towards the closet.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked.

"As my personal bodyguard, it's your job to guard me as close as possible. And as your charge, I have to be guarded and not let out of your sights and take orders from you-"

"Then I order you out my room," I say smugly.

He smirked. "When needed-"

"It's needed." I crosses my arms over my chest.

He still had that annoying smirk on his face, and, if possible, it grew! "When in danger or a critical condition."_  
_

"You're about to be in both if you don't get out!"

He laughed. "You never cease to amaze me. Lucky for us, you guarding me is only the beginning." The beginning? He continued, "When you had your field experience and trials, you had to sleep in the same room as your charge if something happened. Think of this as your field experience."

I knew I wouldn't win this fight. "Where do you want me to sleep?" I looked around the room. "I can sleep on the floor-"

"No. You'll sleep in the bed."

I raised both of my eyebrows. "Where will you sleep?"

"The bed."

Uh oh. Maybe this was punishment for what happened earlier. If so, I don't regret what I said. I was actually glad I did because what he did and said that his little girl was wrong. So very wrong.

Sighing, I went into the bathroom, changed into my nightclothes-which consisted on sweat pants and an oversized T-shirt-and got into the bed. I took the right side, so that I was closer to the door, and Dimitri took left. As I got comfortable and let sleep take me over, I was sure that I heard Dimitri whisper faintly, "Good night, Roza."

The next morning, I woke up on something hard but oddly comfortable. The sun coming through the curtains made me feel warm all over. It gave the room a nice, home-like feel to it. I then felt the hard place again and realized where I was. I was still on my side of the bed and Dimitri was still on his side.

My head was resting on his chest while my arm was over his abdomen. My body was snuggled close to Dimitri's. His arm was over my waist, securing me to him. Strangely, this felt right. I wanted to savor the moment like this when I realized that I didn't like him because he was cold-hearted and cruel to his three-year-old daughter.

Carefully, I tried to get out from under him without waking him. But it didn't work. "Good morning."

I started at his smiling face. Wait, smiling? He actually looked happy. Now that I was closer to him, I actually got a better look at him. He was beautiful-I'd give him that. His milk chocolate honey brown eyes staring at me with joy. His full Cupid-bow lips in a carefree, heartwarming smile. His hair messy in a boyish way even though it was long. I just couldn't help but stare.

And found myself smiling a little back at him.

"Would you like breakfast?" He asked. I just nodded. He got out of bed wearing only his boxers. I turned and covered my eyes. After a few seconds he said, "Done." I turned and looked at him. "Better." At least he wore bottoms, now. Well just some loose-fitting sweatpants.

_You could've worn a shirt_, I thought with my head down. He chuckled. My head snapped up. I must have said that out loud. We went downstairs to the first floor where the kitchen is. He turned on the stove and started to cook. As he did so, I couldn't help but wonder and stare at his sculpted back. He seemed oddly happy. Nothing like the stoic Dimitri I knew. Then again, I only knew him for one day so ...

Whatever he was cooking smelled good. When he finished, he placed the plate in front of me. "Pancakes?"

He shook his head. "Blini. They're Russian pancakes."

"So pancakes." He just laughed. "Are you always a morning person?"

He shook his head, chuckling. "Are you?"

I shook my head no. I looked at the oven and saw the time was 11:45. "Where is everyone?"

"Out."

"This early in the morning?" Shaking my head, I ate the Russian pancakes that was known as Blini. My headshaking turned into my savoring the flavor with a moan. I looked up and saw Dimitri staring at me with ... lust? Embarrassed, I cleared my throat and said, "The food's good, Comrade. Ever thought about becoming a chef?" He stared at me with amusement.

When I was finished eating, I was going to go upstairs to take a shower but was met by Alena. She looked straight up at the sky. "Has daddy been cooking?"

"Yes. Have you tried his cooking?" I was a little jealous. She's been eating his cooking for I don't know how long, and I'm only trying it.

"No." She shook her head. "Daddy never cooks for me." I felt saddened by it. Why would Dimitri cook for me and not Alena? Maybe I caught him in a good mood.

I made my way up the stairs. On the top floor, I looked down to see Alena eating Blini, and Dimitri smiling up at me. Even though I was a little upset to have Alena told me she never had Dimitri's cooking, I still forced myself smiled back at him.

**DPOV **

After Rose went upstairs, I just couldn't help but wonder. Did she know? Did she leave on purpose? Shaking my head, I decided not to ruin the happy atmosphere that was created by questions. She'll come and talk to me when she's ready. As I gave Alena her food, I couldn't help but smile. I looked up and saw Rose watching. I smiled at her; she smiled back, and went into our room.

I looked back at Alena who was watching me with fearful eyes. I felt suddenly felt sad. I've probably planted the image of a an abuse father who doesn't spend time with his daughter in her head. Not that I blame her. I'd be scared of me because I was turning into the man I never wanted to be-_my father._

I let Alena finish her food. I then cleaned up after her. I went into the second shower, and got dressed in my regular business attire: my suit. I walked back into my bedroom and saw Rose only in her towel. I just walked in and told her, "Dress quickly. I have a meeting in thirty minutes."

**R POV**

Hasn't this guy ever heard of knocking? I mean seriously. What happened to the kind and caring Dimitri I just saw a few minutes ago. I'm staring to think he's bi-polar or something. Sighing, I dressed in black dress pants, a red baby doll blouse, and black high heels.

I went downstairs, and saw Dimitri talking to Ivan. I saw Dimitri look me up and down and nod his head at me. He then turned and left. I just stood there watching him leave before I turned to Ivan. "Is he ... Is he always like this?"

He raised one blonde eyebrow. I elaborated. "Happy one minute; back to the way he was when I met him the next minute."

"Nah. He's just ... really into his work. He's in business mode."

"What about Alena? Where's her mother?"

"Alena is a sensitive topic for Dimitri. Her mother and his wife ... She's been M.I.A. for a little bit-more like three years. It wasn't her fault. She was involved in an accident. She was gone, but now she's watching over him."

"You mean, she's dead."

"Something like that. She was everyone's joy around here. When she was gone, everyone stopped smiling. Dimitri didn't want to believe it. He took it harder than any of us did." I nodded. "The meeting? Am I supposed to be in there?"

He stroked his chin, "They can get a little violent. Go in there, just in case. You may even hear juicy gossip." I grinned. "Lucky him. I just happen to love fighting."

Ivan smirked and threw an arm around my shoulder. "Yes, Rose. Very lucky. Now, go." I didn't need to be told twice. Fighting was like my life, that and eating and gossip. This should be interesting according to Ivan.

Just as I stood next to Dimitri's desk, Tasha came in along with a guy named Darius. Darius, apparently, was Dimitri's right handed man, when it came to his business. And the Mafia. Those two subjects were hard to keep apart and that's what gets most Mob bosses killed. That and very sneaky women.

Tasha smiled that sickly sweet smile of hers. It made me shudder. I don't care that she's his P.A. She gave me a very bad feeling and I didn't like it. That and the fact that she keeps flirting with him. Her outfit wasn't even an outfit. It was a skirt that was too small and too short, fishnets. And a barely shirt that didn't covered her entire stomach. She might as well have only been wearing nothing but a bra.

I mean seriously, he's not interested! Learn the signs and hints, you cow!

"Here are your documents. I'll send in Darius, Ivan, and Mr. Mazur." She bent over to put the documents on his desk. She bent over more than she needed-her face was almost on his desk and showed her non-existent chest to him. Skank!

She looked at him expectantly, and her face was priceless when she saw his face blank and emotionless. Ha! I stifled my laugh. "Thank you, Natasha."

She made an offended girly sound, probably at the use of her full name and not Tasha. He turned and looked at me and winked. Winked!

Yep, I'm seriously considering him bi-polar.

Darius, Ivan, and Mr. Mazur came in. The Mazur guy looked similar to someone I knew. If you looked close, you could see the similarities between us. Ivan and Darius must have noticed it too because they kept looking back and forth between us.

The meeting began.

**T POV**

As I left Dimka's office, I let Ivan, Darius, and Zemy in. I looked at Zemy and nodded. I then called Inna, Dimitri's chef.

She was the only person who knew my secrets because she shared the same secrets. Just like she knew mine, I knew hers. She stopped cooking and handed me a piece of paper. I read over it. I looked at her. "That's a list of everything you need."

I wasn't surprised she spoke English. That and Russian were the only languages she knew. To everyone but me and Abe, she only knew Russian and someone had to translate for her. I just looked at her.

"What? I listen to the guards speak at night. I have a room right above their watch posts. They have information that would be very ... Entertaining to hear."

I grinned at her, shook my head, and got my supplies. I needed the rest of the information from Dimka if I was going to complete my mission. I went to his room and grabbed some candles and lit them. I was going to use his needs and my ways to get it.

It always worked on him. I don't want a relationship with him; no, that would be a bonus. i got everything ready and waited.

*Guarding your Heart*

I stared at the clock. Five hours. God, can't the meeting be over with already.

**R POV**

Finally, the meeting was over. I looked at the clock. Wow, five hours. I was kind of entertaining. They talked my language: action, fighting, and things that required dirty work. I was also pretty hungry. Standing up all day, and hearing about action sure did tire a girl out. The meeting was adjourned when everyone but Dimitri left.

I was busy thinking about food. And my stomach growled. He looked at me, and grinned. "You hungry?"

"Yeah," I blushed, embarrassed. "I heard the chef, Anna? No, Inna, yes, Inna's her name?" He nodded. I continued, "Yeah she only speaks Russian. Hey, do you think you can write down 'Rose is hungry' in Russian or tell her in Russian that I'm hungry."

He laughed. "No. But I can take you out to eat somewhere. My treat." I was hesitant, but the hope shining in his eyes made me crack. He looked so much like Alena when he was happy. Well duh, Rose, that is his daughter.

"Okay."

"Great. You're already dressed. Let me get my duster-"

I busted out laughing. "Wait, wait, wait. You wear a duster? Ha ha ha. What are you, a cowboy?" I then remembered the bookshelf filled with books.

"You filled up all your bookshelf's with Westerns?" His grin grew. "Okay. While you pretend you be a cowboy, I'm going to go tell Alena that we're getting ready to go."

We went up the stairs and parted ways.

**D POV**

I opened my door, and closed it with my back towards everything-that was a mistake on my part because when I turned around, I saw a sight that ... I actually had no words to express how disgusted I felt. It was Tasha, on my bed, with no clothing, and she had candles lit and everything. "Hey," she grinned and made her way towards me.

"Tasha, you need to leave. _Right now."_

She wasn't buying it. She just ran her hands up and down my chest and stomach. I closed my eyes shut, trying to control myself and not hurt her, She obviously thought it was from pleasure because she tried to pull my shirt off. I grabbed her hands and threw her off me. Well, I tired to, but she just grabbed a hold of my shirt and pulled me down on the bed with her, knocking down the lamp beside the bed in the process. "My, my, Dimka. I had no clue you liked it rough."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," I said. _Wanting to beat the slop out of her is one of them._ I knew that this wasn't going to end well. Behind me I heard a gasp. The gasp came from my daughter and Rose just stood there with an emotion that I couldn't identify on her face.

"I came in here because I thought you were hurt; but obviously I can see that you're in the exact opposite of pain."

"Trust me honey," Tasha said. "He's going to be feeling a lot of things when I'm through with him." I didn't need to see her face to know she was grinning or smirking. My eyes were focused on Rose, who just put a hand over Alena's eyes and walked backwards. They went through the door that connected Alena's room with mine.

Furious, I turned back to Tasha. "You better have a good reason as to why you did all this..."

**R POV**

Crying softly, I just held Alena close to me. I heard a knock at the door. "Go away, Dimitri!" The door opened. "I said, go away-" I stopped when I saw it was Darius and Ivan. "Hey," Ivan said. "The car's waiting for you and Dimitri at the front."

"We're not going."

Darius, who I'm guessing picked up on it, said, "Alena, why don't you come with Uncle D here and play just dance and air hockey with me in the basement." Alena looked at me, and I nodded. I rubbed her back as she got up. I smiled as she left with Darius. I'd thank him later.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

I did. He had this emotion on his face that was unreadable.

**I POV**

Dimitri is my best friend and he's like blood to me. And blood look out for one another. Even though Rose only came back to the mansion yesterday, it seems like she never left in the first place. It sure is nice to have her back. When Rose and Dimitri were eating breakfast, it reminded me of the first time Dimitri cooked for her.

I look at Rose like a sister, and Dimitri as a brother. Even though she may not remember, she was never apart from our hearts. When we she left, it's like all of our souls were ripped apart from our bodies. No one smiled when she left.

Everything was so mundane and boring. Dimitri took it the hardest of any of us. I could sympathize- I couldn't empathize because I've never had what they had. I could only hope that one day she would come back to us and to him-and for him to heal.

"Ivan," Rose said, "You sort' of spaced out for a minute there." I blinked a few times. "I, uh, gotta' go find Dimitri."

Her face fell a little bit. I walked out of Ally's room and into Dimitri. Thankfully, Tasha was fully clothed. "Get out," I sneered to her. She actually looked scared. She complied.

"You idiot," I said to him. "DO you realize that what ever chance you had with Rose is gone? After everything you've been through. I get it that you're probably still heart-broken after what happened four years ago, but, God, Dimitri, you've just ..." I clenched my hands into fists, trying to calm myself.

"That's not what happened. The meeting today was a farce. Zemy, has lied to us-not that I'm surprised. He's the enemy. Everything was a set-up."

"For what, Dimitri?"

I blew out a breath, "The attack four years ago, the one Rose ... that was just the beginning."

* * *

**R POV**

After an hour of doing nothing, Alena came back. It was time for bed. I layed with her. "Rose?" she asked. "Why doesn't my mommy want me?" I looked at her shocked. "I'm pretty sure your mommy wants you."

"Then why isn't she here?"

I sighed, "I don't know."

"Will you be my mommy."

I smiled. "I will be your mommy. I know what it feels like not to grow up without a mother." After our little chat, we feel asleep at 9:30. I woke up to tossing and turning and small little moans. I looked beside me and saw Alena. I looked at the clock. 9:50. Hmm, not the best sleep I've had, but if it had to deal with Alena, I wouldn't care if I didn't sleep at all.

I stroked her cheek and she woke up. "I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to tell me what it was about."

She was silent for a few minutes. "You saw daddy and Tasha together on his bed doing what they were doing, and ... and," tears welled up in her eyes, "You left. And you didn't come back. You left me. Just like mommy."

"I won't leave you." She looked so broken. "Promise?"

"Promise." I held out my pinky and we pinky swore.

**D POV**

As I listened to their conversation, I couldn't help but think: _Oh, Roza, if only you knew that you are Alena's biological mother._

* * *

**Shocked? The whole Tasha thing? She will die. Seriously, I do not like her. What about Dimitri? He's not bi-polar-no offence to anyone. ;) This is an RxD fanfic. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Triggering memories

**First, thanks for all the amazing reviews. I love you all, and sorry for the very long waiting for my new update. I got in trouble and I can't use my IPad for a month, but I have my computer. And second, school is really crazy. Thanks.**

**Belle-your question will be answered.**

**Guest-I know. First, the name I looked up Turkish baby girl names. And Alena is Turkish. Then I remembered Olena's name, and you're right about the first two letters of their names. (I just realized that.) **

**To answer Belle's question and Guest's question, Rose got into an accident. And to help, there will be flashbacks. **

* * *

**R POV**

I woke up in a room that wasn't mine, but strangely familiar. Alena's bedroom. I looked down and the sight made me smile: Alena was sleeping on her pillow with her toy. She looked so content, so peaceful, beautiful. I was so busy daydreaming.

_Flashback (Rose doesn't know it, though)_

_Alena was only a baby, with little hair on her head._

_She laid down on soft, silk, pink sheets, and a few pillows._

_She then received her stuffed animal, an elephant._

_Finally, she snuggled up to it and fell asleep._

_Flashback ends_

Blinking, I looked around and shook my head. I then carefully got up and opened the door that connected Alena's room to Dimitri's room. He sat there on his back, hands folded on his stomach, and had his eyes open. "I'm sorry, Ivan, okay? I really messed up. I don't want Tasha; I love Rose, and I don't want to put her through more than I already have." He closed his eyes and pursed his lips.

Stunned, I silently closed the door. I picked up my phone from the nightstand-something told me I would need it. I walked downstairs after making sure I was dressed in jeans, and a bright colored t-shirt.

Today is my day off, meaning I'm not going to do anything. I called Lissa for some much needed girl time. I left a note to Dimitri saying I was going out with the girls. I was. No lie. I met up with Lissa. We went to the mall, got some food, clothes, and I got some stuff for Alena. "Jesus, Rose, are you really going to buy that human-sized elephant?"

"Yes, I am. It's for Alena. She's like my little baby. Ya' know, for once, I am glad I styed. For a weird reason, I feel like ... I'm connected to her somehow. I feel like I have a relationship with her that I've always wanted with my mother. But she's like my ice cream on a hot sunny day. I've always loved kids, but I love Alena even more." I felt a corny smile at my lips. I heard Lissa squeal, and looked around to make sure no one heard.

**L POV**

"Awe! Is Rosie going soft?!" I teased.

"Shut up," she said playfully pushing me. "I mean it. And you're hanging out with firefly too much." I rolled my eyes.

"Duh, Rose, he is my husband."

She sighed. "I know. I just cant help but wish that I can have what you and Christian have." _You do._

"I wish that I can have someone who loves my for me." _You do-he's with you almost all the time. You live with him. You're married to him_

"And sometimes, I really want Alena to be my daughter". _Uh-oh._

**R POV**

When I said that, I immediately pancaked. Lissa went paler than usual and froze. "Liss, what is it? Was it something I said." Carefully, I listened. I heard the slightest bump-bump of Lissa's heart. (My hearing is that good.) But I was so caught up, and I felt cold. Chill bumps rose on my arms as did the hair on the back of my neck. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

Out of nowhere, Lissa screamed.

I turned and saw darkness. But the feeling of something being ripped out and away from me was familiar. I gasped as I saw it.

_Flashback_

_I was on the floor, couching up blood. I felt the pain, but I had to fight. I had to protect Dimitri, the Mafia. They come first. That's what I lived by. And I would fulfill that, but not today. Wheezing, I crawled up the stairs to my newborn's room. I had a home-birth; it was too dangerous to be out in public at any given time. _

_I was still pretty sore, so I had to hurry. I could still hear the grunts and moans of pain-screaming, the sounds unbearable. Heat. Darkness. I refused to give in. I went into a pink room, and saw a pink crib. I grabbed my daughter, already swaddled, and put her in a box. I made sure it had holes in it in the sides-and I closed the box. I knew she could breathe, so I was okay. _

_She was okay. That's what mattered. I ran up to Dimitri, "Alena will be in the basement in the cabinet. Keep her safe, no matter what. I don't care what happens, SHE COMES FIRST." He looked at my face, and kissed my long and hard. We both knew, that it'd probably be the last time we saw each other._

_Flashback ends_

Memories kept coming at me. I remembered.

*Guarding your Heart*

**D POV**

Impatiently, I waited back and forth in the emergency room with Ivan, Alena, and a few others. I got a phone call, but ignored it. The rang twice, three times, and again. Cursing, I looked at Ivan who nodded. I stepped outside and answered. "The flower is not lost but broken." Babushka then hung up. Sighing, I came in just in time the nurse called, "Rosemaire Hathaway." _Belikov._

I rushed up to her. I followed her. I then saw Rose sleeping. She looked peaceful. I was just so glad that she's safe. I couldn't loose her-not again. I didn't know how long I stayed but I had a feeling it was long because I woke up to Rose screaming bloody murder in her sleep.

Her eyes snapped open, and she was crying. I was debating on whether or not I should comfort her. She's been through a lot. Rose saw my hesitation, and put my hand to her cheek. I looked up, startled. "You remember?" She nodded.

A few weeks later, Rose was released on crunches. Alena carried the get well soon balloons and teddy bear, while I held the door open for them. "You're to stay on bed rest. Doctors orders." She wanted to protest, but I wouldn't let her. "And my orders." She saluted, and walked over to the living room, and watched T.V. with Alena.

**R POV**

After a while, I got hungry, and I went to the kitchen but stopped when I then heard Tasha's voice, and she was talking to someone. I sent Dimitri a text to come down to where I was. I heard his footsteps. "Rose-" I pulled him down and covered his mouth with my hand. "Listen," I whispered.

**T POV**

Inna and I were talking to each other in English. "No, Dimka has no idea what so ever."

"What about Abe? Does he know about Abe?"

"No. Abe is going to send someone-like one of his contacts, Pavel, his brother and Rose's uncle-over to 'help' with some of the finical problems, and then he'll get all the information he needs. Simple."

"Okay. What will you do?"

"Be the stupid little assistant that everyone thinks I am."

"Me?"

"Do what you normally do."

"And if this backfires?"

"Damika is-"

"Right behind you," a deep voice said. I ran the sound in my head, and turned. OMG! We are so busted and fired.


	4. Showdown

**Thank you, DEE2389, for reviewing. To answer your question(s) Good things come to those who wait. ;) Wait and see.**

**This story has a lot of action coming up, but won't be that long, and will have a happy ending. **

* * *

**R POV**

I saw the fear in her eyes as she turned around. "Dimka-"

"It's Mr. Belikov to you, Natasha."

"Mr. Belikov, we can explain-"

"Please do."

"It's about time you finally learned some English," I said to Inna, who sneered at me. Tasha glared at me. I glared back at her. "Please continue."

**I POV**

After my alarming phone call, I took Alena with me to the conference room. I didn't want to leave her alone in her room. As I got in, I saw Rose in her guardian outfit-the one that she always wore before she left. I could tell everyone was shocked. "Glad to have you back," I said. She smiled, but it was short before we got down to business.

"As you all know, Rose here is back." There were cheers. "Unfortunately, someone," he directed his gaze at Tasha and Inna who were both being held back by guards, "Doesn't want her back because they're afraid of her messing with their plans. Not only that but Rose also has a ... blood-related relationship with them."

Rose stepped up and nodded. "Yes, it appears that Zemy, Abe Mazur," she grinned. "Is my father." I heard several gasps and I felt myself drain of color. She nodded. "Yes, yes, I get that a lot. Now," she made a snapping motion with her fingers and we head a sickening crunch. "Don't worry, they're knocked out." We didn't have to ask who the they were.

"Now, here's the plan..."

*Guarding your Heart*

-Later that night. Around 10-

**R POV**

I was wearing my best red blood dress. I heard the doorbell ring. Everything had to be perfect. I knew what was going to happen, and I was prepared.

I opened the door and saw my father. "Old Man," I said in true 'Rose Hathaway' fashion.

"Kiz," he said hugging me. "It's been, what? I don't know how long, five, six, years?"

I chuckled and punched his arm playfully, "Awe, come on. It's only been, two years." He seemed so carefree and not like him self: guarded. I felt bad for betraying him like this, but I have a new family, now, and I'll always remember him.

Conversation flowed quickly. We were talking about fighting and guarding-I knew that this conversation topic was dangerous. But somehow, we ended up talking about the Mafia-now I know that we were treading dangerous waters.

"Yes, with the recent increase of attacks, I would like to offer you and your charge safety."

"Oh," I said. "I don't know, Old Man, I know that I'm your daughter, but come on. I'm way past eighteen, and can take care of myself."

He chuckled. "I know, Rosemarie, but I still can't help but just worry about you."

"I know, Old Man, but I can't just leave my charge. Him and everyone else are like my family here." _I have family here. _

"I'm sure you can find a new charge."

I narrowed my eyes. "I think it's time for you to go." He stood up, hands up in surrender. I narrowed my eyes further until they were in slits. I knew something was off. There was no way at all that Abe Muzar was backing off so quickly.

At the door, I gave him a hug. I reached under my dress. At the place where my thigh was showing, I pulled out my gun, and held it to him. "Why did you come here?"

He turned me around, so my back was pressed to his chest. He _tsked _at me. I looked up and at the top of the stairs, and saw Dimitri and Ivan with guns pressed to their heads. I played everything out in my head, "Why? What do you want?"

"Oh, dear, dear, Rosemaire, I want your and Dimitri's Empire?"

"Okay. We could just work under you?"

He laughed. "I knew you had to get your logic from me. I'm not stupid. You and the rest of your Empire would be plotting. Plotting against me if that ever happened."

"And your men aren't?" I smirked.

He looked at me and grinned. "The plan was to get you out of the way-and that worked for a while. We had Tasha and Inna as spies. It almost worked. We were going to have your Uncle Pavel, my personal guardian, also go undercover and install cameras, and discuss information with my little spies. Then, we would plot like we did years ago."

I gasped. "You had cameras back then, too. but something went wrong."

"No, not wrong. Gone. Dimitri moved the mansion after you left. When you lose your memory, Dimitri had PI's after you-so did I. It was just a race against time and each other. Then, when you came back, everything was good. Then I sent my men after you-to shoot you. To send a warning of some sort. It worked because everyone was on edge. I figured you'd all be so caught up in precautions, that when our plan was in motion once again, that we'd succeed."

"There's always another side to the story. This isn't just about you."

"Shut up," he growled.

"It was about mom."

"Shut up," he said louder.

"Well guess what-"

"Guess what? They-," he pointed to Ivan and Dimitri, while letting go of me, "Killed her." I backed up five feet and smirked. "No. Not them. Me." Of course it was Dimitri and Ivan. I just said that so they had a chance.

Our guards came in fighting and then the same thing happened just like years ago: fighting, killing, and blood. But this time, I didn't loose my memory. I looked up, and saw Dimitri and Ivan had taken out their guys. They looked at me. _Take care of Alena,_ I mouthed. They nodded, even though I could tell it pained them.

I, much to my displeasure, was pinned down, making sure of my daughter's safety. I loved my daughter, and she comes first. Abe did pin me down, but I managed to straddle him, and shoot him.

I smiled at him. "Congrats, dad, you're a grandpa." I saw a small smile creep up to his face. His eyes soon became lifeless. It was sort of creepy seeing a dead smiling man, but I didn't care. Relieved that all this wad over, I got cleaned called the cops, and there were no charges pressed. They didn't mess too much with the Mafia. Ha -ha. Sucks to be them.

*Guarding your Heart*

Later that night, I went to bed with Dimitri. "I was so scared. So scared, Roza. I just ... I don't want to loose you again." I nodded. "I know. I don't want that to happen, either." I kissed his forehead and we went to sleep in the short silence.

I woke up to screams. As I realized they were coming from Alena's room. Only one thought ran through my head: _my baby!_ She's not a baby, but you catch my drift. I cradled her in my arms. I knew she just had a nightmare. I didn't care that it was 3 a.m., only that my daughter was safe.

I sung her a song,

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

_Badadadada..._

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you."_

**A POV**

As Rose sung to me, I couldn't help but remember the song. It was sung to me before. I just know it was. I then had a flashback: I was a baby in my nursery, a woman who looked like Rose sung the same song to me, before a large band sounded and people were yelling. She then whispered, "Mommy loves you," and left.

Even though my memory was blurry, I managed to see the woman's face clearly: it was Rose. I hesitated before asking, "M-Mommy?" She then did the last thing I expected her to do.

* * *

**Believe it or not, I wrote this chapter listening to Classical Music. I'm in Orchestra. I love it. That's not the point, though. I wanted to do a part in Alena's POV. I was ready to stop that chapter at the attack, and leave it there-even though the chapter would have been short.**

**But I didn't. And the song is Rue's Lullaby from the Hunger Games. **


	5. Hurt-in oh so many ways

**Thank you, thank you, so much. Oh, and for the guest who asked, "Who is Dimka." Dimka is Dimitri's Russian name. To everyone one else, thank you for the reviews. **

* * *

**R POV**

Alena ran into my arms and started crying. I didn't care, I was crying with her. "Why?" she asked. "For ... For about a year or so, I just wanted my mommy." She hiccupped. "Why are you only here now? Didn't you love me."

Looking at her, I felt my heart-break. "Don't you ever think for a moment that I don't love you because I do. With all my heart. If I could reverse time so that I would've been there for every moment that I was away, I could and I would."

She stayed in my arms, nuzzling her head in my neck, and still sobbed. After a while, the water-works stopped, and she looked at me with big, adoring eyes. She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I kissed the top of her forehead.

I sung her, her lullaby, and went next door. I went through the door that was connecting my room to hers, locked the door, and saw Dimitri laying on the bed. He was just staring at me with love, adoration, and longing. I so badly wanted to return the favor, but something was stopping me. A thought was nagging me-from the moment that I met Dimitri, again, in McDonald's. I really wanted to discuss it.

"Why?" I asked. Like a switch, Dimitri's eyes hardened. I knew he knew what I was asking. We've always been able to read each other that well. He then grabbed the remote off the bedside table and pushed the red button on it-the button let our room be sound proof from every other room in the house. I had a feeling that we might have needed it.

"Why?"

His sat up and turned his back away from me. "You were gone. I couldn't do it. She looks so much like you." He laughed but it was bitter. "I wanted so badly to get rid of her, but then I thought about you and how you'd be so, I don't know ... emotional. I constantly thought about you."

"Okay. Why not hire, I don't know, a nanny? You know, they live in the house, take care of the children, and will occasionally cook and clean."

He ran his hand over his mouth, still chuckling. "Don't you think I've tried that. But all I thought about was you. I wanted to make Alena suffer. When you were away, I knew you lost your memory."

"Why not try to find me?"

"Oh so you'd want a random stranger at your house saying: 'I know you probably don't remember me, but we're still married and have a daughter. Oh yeah, I'm in the Mafia and you were my guardian and our house was attacked and I just lost my mind while you were away from me'. Do you really think-" He laughed. "And then, I thought about something else. Where did you live? How was life? And, were you in a relationship.

"The thought of you with someone else killed me inside, Rose," Dimitri said. Suddenly, he had me pinned against the wall, and his eyes were charcoal black.

"Dimitri, stop. You're scaring me." His eyes got darker as his hold got tighter. "Let go. _You're hurting me._"

"No," he sneered. "You're mine." With that said, he forced himself on me. I really tried to fight it. It was just like my first time-painful. But it did not become blissful.

When it was over with, he threw my clothes at me, his stance-everything about him at that moment-scared me. As he was leaving, I whispered, "I always thought you'd never hurt a woman, or child, or anyone. I guess I was wrong." I knew he heard, but he left as if my words didn't mean anything to him.

"Love fades; mine has." He just left. After everything... Shaking, I made my way to the bathroom to clean myself up.

I went into the hall and used that door to Alena's room. I cuddled up with her. The next morning, I kissed her forehead. I opened the door to mine and Dimitri's room from the hall and saw him and some slut. His back was towards the door. He was too busy with his red-headed pet. I shut the door and went downstairs and called Lissa. One phone call and it was done.

I went upstairs and saw Alena in her pink princess pajamas, holding her stuffed animal close to her. Her smile faded when she saw my face. "Mommy? What's wrong?"

I sat down on the bed and patted the space next to me. "Mommy has to go away for a while," I said, just as she sat down next to me.

"What? No! You can't leave me again. I just got you back." She had tears streaming down her face. One look at her and I felt myself crumbling. I felt something wet roll down my check-tears, "I know, sweetie, and Aunty Lissa will come and visit every once in a while. Okay? And she'll give me updates about you, and maybe we can Face time?"

She nodded but flung herself into my arms. "Why?"

I sighed. I knew I couldn't tell her what happened; I also couldn't lie to my angel. She's so innocent and pure. I didn't want to take that from her.

"Was it something I did? If it is, tell me and I'll fix it. I'll be your perfect little girl. I'll change." My eyes widened in shock and I shook my head. "No, sweetie, you're innocent. Auntie Lissa wants to open a business in Montana and expand a little. She needs me to guard her." it wasn't a complete lie.

"Take me with you."

"No, Angel, I could if I could-but it's dangerous. Dangerous for me. If something is bad for me, it's mothers' intuition, that I do my best to shield you from it."

She nodded. "Okay mommy." I kissed her forehead. "Everyone knows about my departure, so you don't have to tell them." She nodded. "I know it'll be hard for them and I don't want to cause them more pain." I smiled and kissed her one last time.

Around twelve, I walked to a café and Lissa came in a black rental car. We were in an airport and finally airborne on a plane. In the middle of the ride, I was very nauseous. I puked my guts out. That's all I did the entire flight.

We landed and were in one of Lissa's houses in Montana. The girl had nice taste when it came to houses. A few weeks, I had morning sickness. I knew what it was, but didn't want to believe it. Lissa was concerned and told me to take the test.

It was a little pink plus.

* * *

**Shocker. What do you want Rose to have? A boy? Girl? Both? More? Please give me a description. **


End file.
